


【旻珍】掌中珠-4

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【旻珍】掌中珠-4

四.

“忘记ta是哪么样 只记起风里淌漾

玫瑰花盛开的发香

忘记ta是哪么样 只记起宽阔肩上

纹上铁青色的肖像

忘记ta是哪么样 只记起街里闯荡

迎我归家温馨眼光

忘记ta是哪么样 只记起粗糙颈项

承载钢铁一般坚壮”

——《忘记他是她》by 关淑怡

 

***超爱这首歌，超超超超超爱！推荐配合此章食用。

 

朴智旻住的地方不算大，但有间客卧，他想着可以收拾下给金硕珍住，却见人一瘸一拐的跟在自己身后，才发现对方还光着脚。

“…没事的，呀…”

金硕珍有些羞怯的摇摇手，却被朴智旻一把抱起来，原来那脚底在刚刚奔跑时刮伤，只是少年忍着没说。

 

“这些你应该能穿，我去找药。”

将人一路抱到浴室，又找了T恤短裤给对方，朴智旻起身去找医药箱。

医药箱里装着的大大小小都是阿蓝平日买来的，女人心细，ok绷都按尺寸分门别类放，当他走回浴室，正看到少年脱掉了那身艳俗的女式裙装，光裸着的白皙后背在浴室光下闪着柔润的色泽。和脸蛋一样，少年的浑身皮肤也干净漂亮，只是遍布淤痕，令人没法不疼惜。

 

“.….你的洗衣粉好香。”

金硕珍的表情透着欣喜天真，有时他的反应会慢半拍，先说完后才想到自己还没穿上衣服，红着脸微微低下头。

听到这样的话，朴智旻只是捏捏他的脸笑了笑，他不知道自己的洗衣粉哪里香，只知道这颗珍珠捧着自己衣服闻的表情又娇又可爱。

 

少年坚持自己洗澡上药就行，朴智旻也就同意。

“有事叫我。”

 

走到厨房，朴智旻才发现自己家的冰箱空荡荡，于是拿出手机，两条短信都是好消息，他完全放心，拨通了号码。

“买些吃的送到我家，不要酒，再带份糖水。”

 

“哇，旻哥你今晚带女人回家？”

电话那头的文杰像逮到了什么劲爆八卦，他可从没见过朴智旻会嘱咐给哪个女人买糖水，应该是个超正的妹，不，一定超正。

可朴智旻挂电话的速度极快，根本没多余的话留给他。

 

今夜发生的，或许对普通人来讲是洗不尽的血腥气，但对于朴智旻这种人，只能视作水流般常规。

干掉了简新濠，他却没有邀功的打算，背后推手帮你一下不过是为互相牵制，如此功劳不值得沾沾自喜。

他疲惫的揉了揉眉心，却听到浴室内短促的惊叫，飞速起身走过去。

 

“怎么了？”

打开门的那刻，沐浴露的香气伴着潮意扑面而来，少年似乎是滑了下，正跌坐在地板上，惊慌的眼神中还有湿润的痛楚。

 

“对不起，我没站稳…”

金硕珍下意识缩紧身体护住重要脏器部位，似乎是已养成的保护机制，朴智旻看得清楚，走过去将他安放在矮凳上。

少年白皙的皮肤如今正泛起软嫩的粉，而被刮伤的脚正可怜巴巴的要往后缩，被朴智旻一把握住，放在自己的膝盖上。

“我给你上药。”

 

浴室龙头偶有水珠滴答，男人将消炎的软膏涂在少年脚底的伤口破损处，伤口不大，只是金硕珍皮肤柔软白皙，伤口的红看着便格外明显。

OK绷贴好后，金硕珍颤抖着要把腿缩回来，因坚持这个动作太久，他感觉大腿内侧都在酥软抽搐，加上此刻将衣服抱在胸前的样子，再可怜不过。

才要往回缩，男人的手就落在他纤细光滑的小腿上，眼神逼近时像水汽中燃起的火苗，带着强盛的占有欲望。

“很怕？”

 

“不..不是，腿麻了…”

小小声的回答着，金硕珍有些不敢直视对方的眼睛，直到被吻住时，那双掌心有薄茧的手已顺着他柔软颤抖的腿侧抚摸起来。

“傻仔，把嘴张开。”

朴智旻的笑让金硕珍脸更红，他听话的张开嘴，舌尖再无处可躲。就好像他瘦弱却柔软细腻的身体，也无处可躲，被男人掌心的火烤着，很快就冒出肉欲的香甜。

 

那件衣服早就掉在地上，被未干的水迹打湿，但已没人在乎。

朴智旻三两下扯开自己的衬衫扣子，将金硕珍按在墙上吻，那并拢的腿根本无法阻挡他的手，很快，掌心就握住了隐秘的部位。

 

“啊…”

少年的眼中透着无辜又天真的情欲，让朴智旻想起这人吃红豆冰时的模样，又忍不住低头轻咬了咬他的唇。

“长这么漂亮一双眼睛，天生就懂勾引男人是不是？” 

缠绵间的吐息都热得要命，金硕珍已经开始有些晕，下身被握着搓揉，很快就渗出愉快黏腻的液体。他现在的身体就好像被春雨打透的花瓣，在温热的潮湿中绽放，再也无法保护敏感又娇软的蕊心。

于是只能在湿漉漉中展露这份美丽，任男人的吻和手搅弄着，成为最甜美的蜜。

 

被抱起扔在一张床上时，金硕珍浑身已经软得没力气，在浴室里被男人玩得泄了身，被摸一下就敏感得打哆嗦。

“我要插进去，等会不许哭着后悔。”

灯没开，朴智旻在暗中抚上他的脸，沙哑的嗓好像把刀，要来撬开蚌壳。

而另一只手的指尖已经探入对方身后的软口，壳开了，嫩肉毫无抵抗之力。

 

濡湿的肉穴夹着指尖，很快就开始收缩，而金硕珍则用软绵绵的脸颊蹭着去寻找朴智旻的唇，他好像很喜欢接吻，像只泡在奶水里的小动物，急于补充其他的养分，用来发育长大。

这种主动让朴智旻心情大好，握着炙热的性器就要推进少年的身体，那里已懂得咬他的手指，生涩又热情。

才推进一点，朴智旻正舒服得要命，走廊处忽然传来大力的敲门声。

 

“咦，旻哥不在吗…”

买来夜宵和甜品的文杰大力敲着门，完全没想到自己会耽误屋里的好事。

 

朴智旻倒没什么，金硕珍却很慌，抓着被子的边角要挣脱开。

“回来，跑什么？”

这小珍珠跟个软豆腐似嫩嫩柔柔的蹭来蹭去，湿漉漉的肉穴又咬人咬的厉害，朴智旻被欲火烧得什么都管不上，把人按在身下连根插了进去。

“...呜…”

少年大颗大颗的掉着眼泪，青涩纯真的面孔因被破开了身子而变得有些妖冶。

 

“很痛？”

情难自禁的吻着那些泪，朴智旻感觉自己又更硬了，恼人的敲门声终于停下，床头的手机却响起来。

 

“操…” 

朴智旻气得抓起手机，身下还在少年的体内埋着轻轻抽插。

 

“旻哥，东西买回来了，辉明说rainbow也帮了忙，那两个女人…”

 

“放门口。”

简短又透着怒气的话让文杰瞬间醒悟，对噢，旻哥带了人过夜，于是赶紧挂掉电话离开，一秒都不敢耽搁，生怕朴智旻气得拿枪崩掉他这猪脑。

但走了两步又忍不住回想，原来一向冷淡沉稳的旻哥都有急色的时候，搞不好，这次要多个大嫂咯。

 

而屋里的确正干得火热，少年被操得啜泣不止，他不懂怎么讨好男人，只能用手攀着朴智旻的后背，脸颊乖乖的贴住对方，睫毛颤得又脆弱又漂亮。

朴智旻本来惦记他是初次，可射过一回后怎么也忍不了，被对方在耳朵软软的一哼勾得又硬着插进去。

滑腻高热的穴心含着涨硬的性器，每一次收缩都像挽留，把他吮吸得邪火频生。

 

“好乖。”

又射过次，朴智旻把失神茫然的人抱在怀里，低头亲亲那双漂亮眼睛，又亲亲他有些肿却柔软的唇。

“掉这么多眼泪，像个小孩子。”

把人干哭当然会有成就感，但此时，朴智旻心底更多的是种没体会过的满足与柔情，尤其在金硕珍在这种时候还要牵他的手时，软绵绵的掌心源于依赖情绪，纯情又可爱。

他们像对年少初品味甜美禁果的情侣，交换着缠绵又温热的吻。

 

抱着人去洗过澡后，朴智旻将门口的宵夜取进来，回头就看见穿着宽大T恤的少年紧紧跟在自己身后，那表情可怜得好像要抓住自己衣角摇一摇般，像只毛绒绒的小猫咪，眼睛好大，胆子好小。

“黏人鬼，眼睛水汪汪的，是不是又要哭？”

 

“没有，我怕你走…”

 

“走去哪里？来，我们吃东西。”

被朴智旻牵着手带到桌旁，金硕珍温软的笑，接过那碗陈皮红豆沙。

很香甜的味道，他闻了闻就开心得眼睛弯弯，低头时脸颊有些肉肉的鼓起来，更像个小孩子。

 

那天晚上，朴智旻的客房依旧空着，他将门关上的时候想，或许会一直空下去。

而主卧的床上，从此多了颗漂亮光润的珍珠，喜欢牵他的手，也喜欢讨亲亲。

乖嗲又天真。

 

TBC

 

***很喜欢这首歌，尤其这个版本的歌词。爱与性别无关，是ta,也是ta，灰色暧昧，又宽容缠绵。这样的美丽情事，被关淑怡翻唱得太动听了。

***爱是这样，有稳稳肩膀，也有柔软目光，像文里的阿旻抱着珍珍接吻，一对有情人，水中烧起火。


End file.
